God
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Light. Ryuzaki. dan seorang 'dewa' lain.


**Author's**: desakan seseorang untuk menulis ditambah obsesi saya terhadap satu 'dewa', membuahkan fiksi ini. Selamat menikmati. :)

**Genre:** Misteri

**God **

**-Don't mess with the _God_, even if you think you are a _God_-**

* * *

**Hari satu**

Ryuzaki mulai jarang nampak. Jarang berbicara padaku, jarang juga memutar kursinya ke arahku. dia tampak lebih diam dari sebelumnya.

Dari pagi, dia selalu menghindariku. Dia_ berusaha_ menghindariku.

**Hari dua**

Dia masih diam dan sekarang sering terdiam kaku di depan komputer. Malam hari juga begitu. Kadang aku penasaran, mengintip ke kamarnya dan sering aku memergokinya mengutak-atik sesuatu. Tapi ada satu hal yang kusadari. Cara dia berjalan tidak lagi suka menekuk punggung.

Aku pernah bilang padanya, kalau ada kemauan pasti ada jalan. Nah, benar kan.

Dan dia sekarang suka menggambar. Aku sering melihatnya asyik menggambar dan menggumam sendirian. Terkadang aku malah melihatnya tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang bagus tapi.

**Hari tiga**

Aku bertanya padanya, "Kau tambah tinggi ya?"

Dia cuma diam. Tidak menoleh, apalagi menjawab.

Kesimpulanku, ya, dia tambah tinggi, karena berjalan tegak. Kalau diperhatikan lebih seksama, dia gagah juga jika berjalan seperti itu. Seperti seorang raja di depan rakyatnya... atau seperti singa jantan...

**Hari empat**

Aku mulai bosan dicuekin. Mungkin dia sakit gigi kali ya?

Iseng, aku berjalan ke mejanya dan menyeruput teh di belakangnya. Dilihat dari sini, penampilannya benar-benar berbeda...

Tunggu... rasanya memang ada yang berbeda...

"Sakit gigi?" tanyaku

Dia menyadari kalau aku di belakangnya, jadi dia mengangguk sedikit. Tidak berbicara.

"Sudah ke dokter?"

Dia kembali memperhatikan komputer kecilnya.

"Ryuzaki... kau tampak beda... atau cuma perasaanku saja kali..."

Aku tinggal dia berdua dengan komputernya.

**Hari lima**

Ryuzaki seharian di luar.

Dia cuma meninggalkan kertas bergambar gigi. Kupikir dia akhirnya ke dokter juga. Bagus deh, sampai kapan dia tahan sakit-sakitan begitu.

Aku mengambil pena dan menggambar sebuah permen di samping gambar gigi di atas kertas itu.

"NEXT DIABETES," aku menuliskan itu.

Aku terkikik geli. Rasanya dia harus segera menghentikan hobinya jika masih mau sehat.

saat pulang dari dokter, aku ternganga. Ryuzaki memakai pakaian lain selain kaos putihnya. pakaiannya agak formal dan dari semua yang ditangkap mata_, outfit_nya berwarna hijau.

"Astaga! Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar mau mati!" jeritku.

**Hari enam**

Aku menyadari bahwa Ryuzaki mulai berlaku... aneh. Tolong singkirkan kelakuan dia yang biasanya... dia memang aneh, tapi ini mungkin terasa lebih fantastis.

Dia tidak pernah terlihat masuk atau keluar ruangan. Dia tidak minum kopi dan tidak juga suka makan di tengah kerja. Dia lebih pendiam, dan seakan-akan dia tidak mempedulikan aku. Lebih terkesan, dia tidak tahu jika aku ada disini.

Ryuzaki mengerlingku.

Kejadiannya sebenarnya tidak sedramatis itu.

Pagi buta itu aku terbangun karena bunyi berisik. Setelah mengecek ke kamar Ryuzaki, orang pucat itu tidak ada disana. Aku curiga ada yang tidak beres di ruang utama... jadi aku bergegas kesana. Disana aku diserempet oleh Ryuzaki dari dalam ruangan dan dalam sepersekian detik, aku menatap matanya.

Demi Tuhan, aku pikir aku tidak mengenal dia.

Ryuzaki sangat berbeda.

Well, sebenarnya tidak begitu berbeda sih.

Rambutnya yang hitam panjang itu ditarik dari dahinya ke belakang. Licin. Kupikir dia pakai gel atau sesuatu. Matanya hijau.

Yah, aku mungkin salah lihat. Tapi sinar lampu menyorot warna matanya saat melotot.

Aku hampir menggigit lidahku, dan dia lari keluar.

Sebelum sampai tiga detik aku memikirkan ada apa dengan_ co-worker_ku itu, seluruh lantai berdentam.

**Hari tujuh**

Kerusakannya tinggi. Tidak usah di perhitungkan secara mendetail.

Namun, aku-lah yang paling mendapatkan dampak buruk.

Setelah ledakan berlangsung, aku pingsan dan tersadar setelah lima jam tidur dengan mimpi yang meresahkan. Orang berambut hitam itu mencoba mencongkel bola mataku.

Untunglah semua keributan ini membangunkanku.

Gedung itu hancur beberapa lantai. Tim yang bertugas mengatakan bahwa bom yang terpasang terganggu saluran udara. Saat itu meledak, tekanan dari uap panas mencegah menghancurkan tubuhku. Jadi aku bersyukur untuk biaya kebersihan gedung yang sangat mahal.

Berita tak terbayangkan mengikuti.

Jika aku tahu akan mendengar itu, mungkin aku lebih baik memilih tidak akan pernah bangun.

Seluruh data kami hilang.

Watari dengan angkuh menenangkanku karena ia punya_ back-u_p nya di markas rahasianya.

Jadi, mengenai data aku tidak terlalu gemetar.

Gedung dan wilayah sekitarnya ditutup.

Beberapa orang warga sipil terluka.

Kecemasan tentang identitas Ryuzaki terancam. Namun Watari yang angkuh itu sekali lagi menenangkanku.

Ryuzaki tidak usah dipusingkan. Dia akan kembali sebentar lagi.

Aku tanyakan bagaimana keadaannya.

Dan setelah mendengar jawabannya, aku tersedak obatku sendiri.

"Dia akan tiba dari Jerman sebentar lagi. Dia tidak akan senang mendapati semua ini."

.

Aku tercengang.

_"Jerman?_"

Si Watari menatapku. Mengernyit.

"Kau lupa dia ada disana seminggu ini?"

Aku benar-benar pusing. Sekarang.

.

Siapa orang yang seminggu ini bersamaku?

Insting selalu benar, memang.

Ryuzaki (yang asli) hampir meledekku dengan tatapan '_poker face'_nya.

Dia bilang aku perlu ke psikiater.

Tapi kemudian, dia minta maaf.

Dia berkata tidak mungkin seorang Light berbohong. Apalagi berhalusinasi.

Aku menerima permintaan maafnya dan kemudian menceritakan detailnya.

Orang itu mirip dengan Ryuzaki. _Mirip._

Bukan berarti sama.

Dia tinggi. Dan sekarang aku pikir dia memang tinggi, bukan karena jalannya tegak.

Dan matanya hijau.

Dia dingin.

Lebih dingin dari Ryuzaki yang asli.

Rambutnya hitam dan licin. Tidak berantakan.

Setelah data dari tim penyidik tiba, aku mengetahui bahwa selama seminggu ini data-data terhapus secara konstan dari_ database_ pusat. Beberapa bom dengan kekuatan sedang, ditanam di dalam saluran-saluran angin di lantai-lantai teratas gedung. Beberapa emas dalam brankas di Swiss dan Jerman raib. Dan penemuan akan obat-obatan mengakahiri laporan antusias itu.

Mereka antusias.

Ingin menemukan siapa yang dengan ahlinya melakukan semua ini hanya dalam satu minggu. Pastinya memerlukan sekelompok tim yang terlatih. Apalagi ini kantor detekfit dunia.

Dan kandidat kami—aku dan Ryuzaki—hanya satu orang.

Tim pasti akan kerepotan.

.

Aku menenangkan diri selama satu-dua hari. Hari ketiga aku kembali ke dalam migrainku.

Tim penyidik memutuskan untuk mengatakannya terang-terangan kepadaku.

Data yang terhapus dari server pusat. Server di ruangan utama. Yang punya akses cuma Ryuzaki dan aku. Hanya saja selama seminggu itu Ryuzaki tidak ada di gedung. (Abaikan bahwa aku bersikeras bersamanya selama itu!) dan sidik jariku bertebaran di setiap huruf di keyboard komputer tersebut.

Obat-obatan juga ditemukan di dalam lemari di kamarku di gedung.

Dan setelah aku mengintimidasi semua orang di gedung, tetap tidak ada yang mengatakan mereka bertemu atau melihat Ryuzaki.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melihat orang yang ada di Jerman sedangkan aku di Tokyo?" kata Matsuda.

Aku ingin mencekiknya.

.

Ryuzaki menolongku.

Selain alasan bahwa aku adalah _co-worker_nya, dia mengatakan bahwa ada yang sengaja menyabotase kami.

Jadi, misi baru diluncurkan. Judulnya sih kurang lebih:** Jangan sampai identitas detektif terkeren bocor**. Dan timnya cuma Watari dan beberapa gadget raksasa milik _Watari Co_. Semua angkat tangan terhadapku. Tidak berani mengucapkan dakwaan lagi.

Aku pikir alasan sebenarnya pasti karena dia masih menganggapku sebagai kriminal. Si pucat itu.

.

Seminggu berlalu dengan keras.

Ryuzaki dan aku menyelesaikan semua kekacauan yang ada dan sisanya yang 45% kami serahkan pada sekretariat terkerennya Ryuzaki. Tidak usah ada yang menebaknya. Jangan ada yang berani.

Aku sampai pada pemikiran serius.

_Siapa orang itu?_

Seminggu bersama hantu? Atau roh Ryuzaki? Terbang dari Jerman untuk mengolok-olokku?

Aku bersumpah... aku merinding.

Maka, untuk menambah kegugupanku akan hal ini, Ryuzaki berusaha menghiburku, meyakinkanku kalau aku benar tidak gila.

"Kau tidak gila. Kau cuma jadi korban."

"Dari?"

"Rambut hitam... mata hijau... kau bilang dia suka menggambar?"

"Gigi... mata... bola mata... dan tanduk... sering sekali dia membuat tanduk... helm bertanduk..."

"Dan dia tidak kasat mata?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya masuk atau keluar ruangan. Tiba-tiba dia sudah muncul. Dan terdiam. Tidak pernah menatapku dan berbicara."

"_Old fashioned..._"

"Ya, hari jumat dia memakai... aku kaget mendapatimu memakai pakaian selain kaos putih usang..."

_"Well_, itu bukan aku."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Biar kulanjutkan dulu... dia muncul ketika aku pergi... _btw_, kau tidak tahu aku pergi? Bukankah aku mengatakannya padamu malam Sabtu sebelum aku berangkat?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Nah... muncul satu lagi hal menarik."

"Jadi?"

"Dia muncul... dan menghilang tepat seminggu... dampaknya... gedung meledak, data hilang, polisi mulai gugup karena ada penemuan obat dan senjata dalam gedung... normalnya gedung ini terdaftar sebagai gedung kantor..."

"Kurasa aku butuh psikiater."

"Tidak. Kau tidak butuh psikiater... kurasa kau cuma butuh liburan, Light."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini."

Ryuzaki membanting buku tebal di depan meja.

"Kau cuma jadi korban dari seseorang... dan kusarankan kau ambil cuti buat melupakannya..."

Ryuzaki berjalan menjauh.

"Walau aku rasa itu tidak akan berhasil."

Aku membuka buku.

Judul di covernya kanak-kanak. Gambarnya bagus dan _font_ hurufnya keren.

Buku tebal itu ternyata dongeng modern yang dikemas dengan sangat hebat.

Cuma dalam bahasa Jerman.

Hanya judulnya yang tidak berbahasa Jerman.

Thor.

_Thor dan dewa-dewa Norse._

Namun, aku tidak terlalu khawatir, mereka menaruh terjemahan di dalamnya.

"Kau beli ini buat suvenirku?" aku berteriak pada Ryuzaki yang memunggungiku. Ia sedang mengaliri teh dalam gelas marmer.

Dia tidak menjawab.

Aku mendelik resah, dan kemudia kembali membenamkan mataku di halaman buku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk aku kemudian terperangah dalam kebisuan yang mengerikan.

Orang dengan karakter yang kukenal selama seminggu sangat mudah kukenali dalam gambar di buku ini.

Hanya saja seluruh_ outfit-_nya berbahan kulit dan metal.

Aku membaca namanya.

_"Loki Laufeyson..."_ aku membisikan nama itu.

"Ryuzaki... kau mau menggugat seorang dewa untuk kasus ini? Kau pikir kau bisa membawa seorang dewa ke pengadilan?" aku hampir menertawai bokongku sendiri.

Ryuzaki menenggak tehnya dengan berisik, sebelum menjawabku dengan nada lesu, "Aku takut bukan itu masalahnya, Light..."

"Jadi?"

"Aku takut aku akan menghadapi 'dewa' lain setelah berhasil meringkus Kira... yah, kau punya saingan..."

Rasanya aku ingin memukul dan melihat orang di depanku ini pergi ke neraka.

"Aku bukan Kira."

"Aku akan sibuk," kata Ryuzaki acuh.

**.**

**-God, end of the story-**

* * *

**Author's: Status**: Terobsesi dengan God of Mischief. Jadi, tolong dimaklumi.

Hint buat yang masih bingung: Light sebenarnya bertemu dengan Loki. selama seminggu, 'puny god' itu 'menjahili' seorang 'mortal' yang dia anggap 'paling cerdas' di seantero Jepang. So, pesan moralnya: jangan jadi orang sombong.

Thanx for read and review. :)

ps: bagi yang belum nonton Avengers, segeralah nonton!


End file.
